gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Jaehaerys Targaryen
Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, is the son of Queen Lyanna Stark and King Rhaegar I Targaryen. He is the future Prince of Summerhall, which his father is currently having rebuilt for him. Jaehaerys often goes by "Jae" while he is the south, or "Jon" while he is in The North. He has two half-siblings, his eldest sibling is his sister, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen and his other sibling is his brother the Crown Prince, Aegon Targaryen. Appearance and Character: Jon has more Stark-like features than Targaryen features. He is graceful and quick, and has a lean build. Jon has the long face of the Starks, with dark, brown hair and grey eyes so dark they almost seem black. His father Rhaegar left very little resemblance in him, Jon looks like a true member of House Stark, standing out compared to the rest of his House Targaryen family, although his sister Rhaenys Targaryen also lacks the House Targaryen looks, looking like a member of her mother, Elia Martell's house, House Martell. Jon has spent some of his childhood as a ward for his uncle, Eddard Stark, at Winterfell, Jon has adopted a clear moral compass and a true sense of honor, which he tries his hardest to abide by even when he must make a difficult decision. Jon is also a very good swordsmen, learning from childhood from some of the best swordsmen in the realm. He has spent most of his childhood being trained by, either Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Jaime Lannister, so he has been trained by some of the best, unlike some he didn't train for fame, he trained so he could survive a war. He has grown in to one of the best swordsmen in The Seven Kingdoms. During his time in The North, Jon realised he associated more with The North than The South, he grew tired of the politics of The South, apart from not wanting to leave his family he wished he could stay in The North, he didn't like being a Prince, but knew it was his duty. Jon was very close to his cousin's from his time as a ward in Winterfell, especially Robb and Arya. He is also close to his family, he spends a lot of time with Aegon, Rhaenys and Daenerys. He does have a bad relationship with his uncle Viserys, so does his brother and sister, Viserys feels that he should be Rhaegar's heir as he is a "True Targaryen." He does have a good relationship with Elia Martell, she's a second mother to Jon, he even refers to her as "Mama". He was also extremely close with his grandmother Rhaelle. During his time at Winterfell during a hunting trip, Jon and the rest of the Stark children found a direwolf pup, Jon named his own direwolf Ghost, as he was always silent. Since then Ghost has been a constant companion for Jon since then. History: Early Life: Jon was born in the aftermath of Roberts Rebellion, his father, Rhaegar Targaryen had sent his mother Lyanna Stark, to the Tower of Joy, under the protection of three members of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and the Lord Commander, Ser Gerold Hightower. She stayed there until he was born, then Lyanna and Jon arrived to King's Landing, which resulted in Rhaegar's coronation as king. Once Jon got to an age to start training with a sword he was thankful that Aegon was the Crown Prince and he wasn't. Jon still had tutor's to learn from and was still expected to learn how to rule, but only about half of his day was spent learning and training with Aegon, while Aegon still had to spend more time to learn, Jon had more time for himself. He spent the rest of his free time either training with either Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Jamie Lannister, the Kingsguard were all in agreement that Jon was a natural with a sword, that should he stick with his training he would be a feared swordsmen when he was older. The rest of his free time he spent with his sister Rhaenys, his aunt Daenerys and his cousin, Elaena Dayne, who is around the same age as him, he is extremely close with the two, spending a lot of time with them. Aegon also tried to spend as much time as possible with them, as they did with him, but the pressure Aegon had, as being the Crown Prince, even at such a young age, didn't leave him with a lot of free time. Jon has also spent five years as a ward in Winterfell with his Uncle, Lord Eddard Stark. From a request from his mother Lyanna Stark, King Rhaegar I Targaryen agreed that Jon should see his Mother's lands, how different The North is compared to King's Landing and the rest of The Crownlands. Ser Oswell Whent accompanied the Prince to Winterfell for his time in The North as his member of the Kingsguard. During his time in Winterfell, Jon became close to his family from The North. The Starks accepted him into their home and their family, Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark didn't treat him much different than they treated his own children, he grew close to his cousins as well, especially Arya Stark and Robb Stark. It took Jon a long time to gain the respect of the Northern Lords, after what his Grandfather King Aerys II Targaryen did to his other Grandfather Lord Rickard Stark and Uncle Brandon Stark, they don't really trust Targaryens to much at the moment, but he was able to gain there respect. While he was in The North he visited The Night's Watch, to visit his Great Uncle, Maester Aemon Targaryen, during his time on The Wall he enjoyed his time with Aemon, but he grew nervous of the reports of The Free Folk beyond The Wall and the talk of the King uniting The Free Folk. After he finished on The Wall he went back to King's Landing, after not seeing his family in five years, only speaking to them in letters his father deciding that his time in The North is over. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:House Targaryen Category:House Stark Category:Prince Category:Prince of Summerhall Category:Northmen Category:Valyrian Category:Direwolf Owner Category:The Old Gods Category:Royal Family Category:Targaryen Prince